Onward!
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: CRACKFIC! made out of our kitchen-related nuthouse, this is a story for a new friend of mine. there might be some bashing, but not a lot. enjoy!


Well, here's yet another story for a friend that I've been meaning to put up, but never got around to. Enjoy! I own nothing!

Once upon a time in a land closer than Pluto, but further than Canada, there lived a boy. Now, this boy wasn't real. In fact, you could probably call him a 'dream boat.' However, he didn't know that. He thought he was made of flesh and blood, and carbon and oxygen and sulfur and water….(oh, sorry, wrong time for an alchemy lesson.) Anyway, he decided one day that it was high time he got off his blitzball-playing butt and find himself. Short journey. After he did so, he decided to seek his fortune.

This young man was Tidus, as they called him. Or sometimes they called him Skippy. Or . But I'd rather not talk about it. So, moving on! decided to go down the road and see where his life would take him. (Not in a cherry red convertible, might I add.) This is where our story really begins.

"Man, it's so hot outside…what I wouldn't give for a watera spell." Tidus murmured to himself as he strolled down the road, as if he were simply taking a walk, instead of heading towards his destiny, which he kind of was.

"Excuse me…" a tiny voice piped up from behind him.

"Behemoth? Is that you again?" Tidus spoke to himself, amazed.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you could help me." The small voice began. "You see, I'm not sure if I'm heading in the right direction."

"Oh." Tidus turned.

And when he did, he found the small voice did not, in fact belong to a hulking beast of a summon, aka, Behemoth, aka fuzzy, aka…you get the drift. Instead, it was a girl with blue green eyes, short brown hair and a look of confusion. I say blue green eyes not to make you imagine a girl with sparkling eyes that resembled two pools of insecurity and highly chlorinated water. No, her eyes were literally blue green. Or rather, green blue, because the green one is on the left, and pan shots usually start on the left….well, _eye_ guess we'll be continuing on.

"Where do you want to go?" Tidus pulled out his handy dandy map from his back pocket.

After taking the map quite forcefully, the girl pointed to a little dot not much further to the north of where Tidus had placed a 'you are here' sticker. It also happened to be close to their current position. With much deliberation in his head (about two seconds), Tidus agreed to help the girl. Who knew, maybe this girl was the key to his destiny…or maybe he was the key and she the lock...? Or perhaps she was another key on the key ring. Or the cute little keychain. Well, whatever she would turn out to be, she was to be a link in his chain of memories.

"The city isn't too far from here, but one of my guardians suggested I go there to perfect my magic. And then he went to chase the neighbor's dog from down the street." The girl thought pensively.

"Your dad went to chase a dog?" Tidus tilted his head.

"Oh, no, it's not like that. Khimari is a sweet ronso who protects me. He's been doing so ever since my father died in a horrible accident. He's a very good guardian though. However, whenever he sees that mangy mutt…." The girl laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It must have been tragic." Tidus rubbed his head.

"Yes, it was. The first time Khimari saw that dog, he just bolted off. I was torn up about it." She admitted. "Oh, where are my manners? If you'll hold on a moment, I'll go get them. I think I left them in my bag over there."

The girl ran slowly, with her arms out and bent at a forty-five angle exactly. She came back with a small satchel and a smile.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. My name is Yuna." She extended her hand.

"No worries. The name is Tidus, although some pesky author has put it in her head to call me either Skippy or . Rinoa got rid of the author I liked working with, and I haven't quite gotten used to this one." Tidus held a fist to the sky. To which a dish of chocolate pudding magically appeared and fell on his head.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CONDITIONER I HAVE TO USE EVERYDAY? LET ALONE GEL?" Tidus yelled.

"Um, excuse me. Are you arguing with the author or the pudding?" Yuna looked perplexed.

"She knows." Tidus blew a raspberry at the sky. Another pudding dropped on his head. "Let's just get this plotline moving."

So, the two began travelling at a merry pace. They laughed and talked about everything. The days seemed to go on in a moment's notice, as behind them, a crudely drawn picture of the night and day sky turned around and around. It was almost like a bad montage without the rick roll. In no time at all, they reached the Alfea School of magic gates.

"There it is! We made it Tidus!" Yuna smiled and looked back to her escort.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to watch this little video tour they have here." Tidus waved.

With girlish glee, Yuna hurried on and moved to the wall of the school. It was a lavender color, and it was covered in vines of some sort. She loved it immediately. There was no way to know how Wakka had heard of the place, but she was glad they pushed her out. There was a small twinge of regret that Khimari couldn't be here, but she was sure he would show that dog a thing or two. Besides, if she had been traveling with Khimari, she never would have met Tidus.

Yuna knew that they would soon be moving in separate ways. Tidus would no doubt need to leave, and she would have to stay. The thought made her rather disheartened. She had fallen in love with him even though they had been together only a short time. She didn't know how long, because she had lost track of the day after the 300th turn of the skies. However, she just didn't want to be separated from Tidus this soon. Besides, he had learned to duck from pudding dishes, and had even managed to catch one for Yuna and himself. She had to devise a way to make him stay and never leave.

"Hey, Tidus. Do you have anywhere to be?" Yuna asked, waiting for Tidus to catch up.

"Me? Well, I thought I might get a seaweed wrap at about four, but if you're up to doing something, then I'm all for it." Tidus smiled.

"Great! I think I know just the spot." Yuna smiled, allowing a small rabbit with wings to carry her stuff to her room. She didn't see the clouds looming above, or the redhead that sighed in the window.

"I hope she doesn't fall prey to _her._ This one looks like a promising student."

The redhead could be known as the one and only bloom, who, in her younger days had been a plucky, happy-go-lucky Mary sue. She had saved the world thanks to her friends and a very biased set of writers. Ever since she graduated, she took over the school, not really knowing what else to do with her magical life. Of course, things took a turn for the worse when the evil empress took over, and doomed Alfea to a horrid fate of obscurity and excessive amounts of foliage.

Well, that's the first chapter. This one is for a friend, and I hope she likes it!


End file.
